1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a new combination of a fuel manifold and a plurality of like fuel control devices mounted thereto as well as to a new manifold for such a combination and to new methods of making such a combination and such a manifold.
2. Prior Art Statement
It is known to provide a combination of a fuel manifold having a fuel receiving chamber therein and a plurality of like fuel control devices mounted to the manifold and having inlet projections extending into the manifold to receive fuel from the chamber thereof, the manifold having a pair of opposed spaced apart substantially flat front and rear walls and a pair of opposed spaced apart substantially flat side walls interconnecting the front and rear walls together, one of the side walls having a plurality of spaced apart openings therethrough and through which the inlet projections of the control devices respectively extend.